


flower in the vase, viper at its base

by sterlingcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, Choking, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Bonding, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingcake/pseuds/sterlingcake
Summary: Hinata had never felt like prey because of his Omegan status. He had been rather secure with the fact for most of his life.Until now.It came out of nowhere, his heat. A week early. He thought he would be safe; but he wasn't.Found by an opposing team's Alpha captain, Hinata was far from being out of harm's way.For he was now the prey, being chased by an unyielding predator. One that would do anything to have him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	flower in the vase, viper at its base

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE mind the tags! I am not responsible for any issues you may have with this fic if you did not first read the tags. 
> 
> This is a College AU because I am personally not ok with writing underage smut. All characters are 18+!!!
> 
> Also please note (if you've read my other fictions) I update based off of my inspiration at the time, I do not have a set schedule. Please do not ask when my next update will be because I never actually know myself!!

Hinata wasn't a stranger to the looks of confusion or interest he got from time to time, especially since joining Karasuno University's volleyball team. Since most players were Alphas or Betas, Hinata had gotten used to the glances he would get being the only Omega on his team. 

There were some who were upset by an Omega's presence on the court, but there were others who were interested by it. It wasn't often that Omegas had the chance to join collegiate sports teams, but Shouyo was definitely an exception that Karasuno University could not pass up.

He had received plenty of comments about his height, his hair, his jumping, and even some about his scent. There had been a handful of Alphas on opposing teams who had even tried to make advances on him, all equally unwelcome.

Shouyo was completely dedicated to volleyball; he didn't care for a relationship of any kind taking up his time. The last thing he needed was an Alpha in his life to take control over him and his decisions. 

That's why Hinata was always extremely uncomfortable when he was approached by Alphas in inappropriate ways. His teammates, bless their hearts, were well aware of his aversion to relationships and were plenty protective over the sole Omega on their team. They often shooed away Alphas who tried to get to him, and Shouyo was more than grateful.

Today in particular, after playing a strong university by the name of Nekoma, Shouyo was more on edge than ever. In the beginning of his pre-heat, his nerves were electric with anxiety; it was only made worse by the presence of a certain Alpha on the court.

At first he thought he had been imagining it, but as time passed during the match he knew he wasn't. Nekoma was an Alpha-dominated team, with only a handful of Betas, which only made them all the more intimidating. Their captain, Kuroo Tetsuro, was the most intimidating of all.

And for whatever reason, Kuroo had kept a close eye on Shouyo throughout the whole match. 

His gaze made the hairs on the back of Hinata's neck stand up. Catlike and golden, with clearly hidden intentions, Kuroo's gaze was wild and domineering. It was as if he had been trying to intimidate Hinata and _only_ Hinata throughout the entire game.

Not to mention the spurts of amber and coffee scent Hinata picked up multiple times throughout the game, clearly thrown out there on purpose. Was the Alpha trying to throw him off to get the advantage in the match? Was he trying to intimidate Hinata into submission? He wasn't sure, but he certainly didn't enjoy it. 

He hadn't thought much of it at first, since he figured it was rare for an all Alphan team to play against a tiny, spring-legged Omega. Perhaps it was just innocent curiosity, Hinata thought.

Until it wasn't.

Hinata had not imagined the way Kuroo had licked his lips after his zero tempo quick attack. He had not imagined the way the Alpha's jaw had clenched with pent up frustration. He had not imagined the way those golden eyes had gazed hungrily at him from across the court.

The rest of the Karasuno team had not picked up on Kuroo's intentional staring, much to Hinata's chagrin. The last thing he wanted to do was bring it up to the team and end up being wrong about his assumptions, so Hinata decided to not tell them. 

It's not like the Alpha would actually try anything, since they had come all the way from Tokyo and were no doubt too exhausted for socialization after the game ended. He may have been a little worried, but he was sure he was just being paranoid. There was no reason for him to feel afraid, after all. 

At the very least he wouldn't have to see Nekoma for awhile since he had already beaten them not even 20 minutes ago. The captain and his team had already disappeared to the guest locker rooms to get changed, giving Hinata room to finally breath once he started to get changed in his team's separate locker rooms.

Once he slipped a fresh shirt over his head, he rejoined his team at the center of the locker room. 

Tanaka was quick to pull the redhead under his arm and ruffle his hair teasingly. "You've done it again, Hinata! How's it feel to beat a team full of mostly Alphas?" He teased, grinning down at his underclassman. Hinata let out a strained laugh, his nerves from earlier still lingering. 

"Good!" His answer was short, but with just as much enthusiasm and honesty that was expected of him. 

Daichi, the captain, approached to wave off Tanaka's teasing hands. He looked down at Hinata with his usual warm expression, smiling encouragingly. "Hinata, you're going to be out next week aren't you?" He asked, his eyes morphing into an expression of nonjudgemental calculation. 

Hinata jumped slightly at the question, his brows raising. He shouldn't be surprised, really. His team had always been rather open about when they would be absent for their ruts, and this wasn't the first time a teammate had detected his pre-heat scent. Even then, however, it was still slightly embarrassing for him to talk about. Hinata despised his heats; they were a painful, long ordeal where he did and said things that were so unlike his usual self. 

He had never shared his heat with another, regardless of how common it was for high schoolers or college students to find a heat partner these days. He had never been comfortable with the idea of someone, especially an Alpha, seeing him in such a vulnerable, compromising position. 

With a slight blush rising on his cheeks, Hinata nodded. "Y-yes, it should be some time next week that I'll be absent." He gulped. 

Daichi, kind as he always was, nodded with a smile and reached up to pat Hinata's head gently. "Thanks for telling me, Hinata. Make sure not to overexert yourself with your extra practice, alright?"

Ah, right. Extra practice. It was something Hinata indulged himself with multiple times a week, especially after matches. He was always so fired up after playing a game, he liked to take out his excess energy by practicing alone in the Karasuno gym. Sometimes others would join him, particularly Kageyama, but not always. They didn't have nearly as much energy as Hinata did.

With an enthusiastic nod, Hinata waved off his captain and team as they filed out of the locker rooms to head back to their dorms and apartments. Once he was alone, he quickly put his volleyball sneakers back on and walked into the empty gymnasium. 

Grabbing a stray volleyball from one of the carts, Hinata faced a large wall and began setting the ball against it. The rhythmic 'thwap' noise of the ball eased Hinata's nerves, but he still didn't feel the same as he normally did. 

Maybe it was his preheat messing with his head, or maybe he was still overthinking about the Nekoma captain's strange gaze, but Hinata felt _off_. As if some primal, ancient part of himself was warning him to stop practicing and go home. He wasn't enjoying it as much as he usually did. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the warning sensation grew stronger. He stopped setting the ball and turned to glance around the gym nervously, only to find it just as empty as he expected it to be. 

He frowned. He didn't want to stop yet, but something was clearly up. A stirring sensation started in his gut as he took another look around the gym. Goosebumps rose on his skin. He needed to get out of here, for whatever reason. Something wasn't right. His brain was telling him to get home as soon as he could and curl up in bed. Sighing, he grabbed the volleyball and shuffled off to the storage closet to put it away.

Right as he placed the ball in the cart and left the closet, something in him shifted. It was subtle at first, the pain. It started with a prickling, angry sensation in his gut, which sent waves of warmth and shivers throughout his body.

It only grew worse with each passing second. The feeling morphed into tides of burning, angry and unrelenting pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. Hinata's eyes bulged as he brought his arms around him to cover his stomach, hunching over into himself. 

Following the pain came the heat. Unyielding ripples of fever swamped his body from head to toe. Sweat accumulated all over his skin and began to drip, dirtying his fresh t-shirt and making the fabric stick to him. His skin morphed to an unhealthy palor as the fever grew worse. 

His muscles slackened as more waves of intense pain hit him, making his knees bend inwards. As his weakness grew, his legs eventually caved in and brought him crumpling down to the gym floor. Unsteady, quick puffs of breath left his mouth as he curled into the fetal position, trying to ease the pain in his stomach.

Hinata knew what this was. What it meant. He couldn't wrap his head around why, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he sought help.

His heat had started prematurely. A week early, in fact. He never experienced irregular heat cycles until now. He had heard the things people say about early heats, especially about how the pain and desperation is far worse than a regular heat. He knew it to be true now, considering how the pain he was feeling was beyond anything he had ever experienced before.

Hinata let out an involuntary whine and curled further into himself, shutting his eyes tightly to prevent tears from leaking. He could feel the claws of panic digging into him. His anxiety spiked and lodged in his throat, forcing another desperate whine out of his mouth.

He needed help, preferably from one of his upperclassmen. But he had no means to call them; like an idiot, Hinata had left his phone with his bag in the locker room. 

Hinata let out an even louder whine when another flash of intense heat hit him. He felt the warmth span from his loins to his toes, drawing a shiver from his body.

The telltale wetness growing between his legs was sign enough of his worsening heat. Slick was being produced at an alarming rate, and he could sense his scent spiking to call out for any nearby Alphas. 

Shouyo's breathing picked up in panic as he realized he had no way of getting home like this, or even contacting someone to help him. In this state, he was lessened to nothing more than a weakened, heat-ridden Omega writhing on the floor. He could try crawling all the way to the locker room, but that would take all of his remaining energy at this point. He was simply a puddle of desperate arousal and slick lying in wait.

Along with waves of pain, Shouyo began to feel the demoralizing sensation of feeling _empty_. He knew what he needed, as he always did in the throes of his heat. He had never experienced a knot before, yet every time his heat came around he found himself begging an empty room for one. 

Shouyo whined as every passing second without an Alpha distorted into even more unbearable pain. Tears trickled down his freckled cheeks as he hiccuped miserably. His panic about being found changed into panic about _not_ being found.

What if he had to endure his heat alone in the gym until someone finally did find him? When would that be? What will someone do when they find him? What if it's an Alpha?

Shouyo's rational mind was being clawed back by his inner Omega. 

Panic at the thought of being found by an Alpha battled with his instinctual desire to have an Alpha here with him. 

He wasn't ready. The last thing he wanted was to spend his first time with a complete stranger during an early heat. And in the worst case scenario, an Alpha driven mad by the scent of an Omega in heat might even _claim_ him. He shuddered at the thought, curling further in on himself. 

He was completely and utterly defenseless. If someone came in right now, he would barely have the energy to—

He heard a click.

He sniffed the air; someone was here.

The smell of amber and coffee. _An Alpha_. Hinata froze.

Hinata opened his bleary eyes and sniffed again, catching more whiffs of the Alphan scent. He involuntary let out a high pitched whine, his inner Omega salivating from the presence of an Alpha. He turned his head to search the room for the intruder.

A spurt of fresh slick left him as his gaze caught onto a tall, imposing figure standing stiffly in the doorway to the gymnasium. Muscular and tall, looking just as domineering as the scent suggested, Hinata knew they were an Alpha. His Omega preened at the sight, begging Hinata to lean back on his knees and present for his guest; but he did no such thing.

He watched with wide eyes as the figure stepped forward into the light. Messy black hair and golden catlike eyes were illuminated before him, tugging at something in Hinata's subconscious. 

He knew this Alpha.

Hinata tensed as he remembered exactly who this was, and what his presence might mean. This was Kuroo Tetsuro, captain of the Nekoma University Volleyball team. The one who had been giving Hinata less than savory glances throughout all of their match today. The one who might have ill intentions with the little redhead.

And now here he was, alone with Hinata in heat in an empty gymnasium. Hinata struggled to uncurl himself as he maintained eye contact with the Alpha. 

He watched cautiously as Kuroo's nostrils flared, breathing in deeply. It was obvious he had caught onto the scent Hinata was permeating the second his eyes widened and pupils blew out. With a narrowed, hungry gaze, Kuroo stepped forwards.

Hinata yelped in fright and scooted backwards, fighting his Omegan instincts which were begging him to stay in place. Sweat dribbled down his forehead onto his neck, drawing Kuroo's eyes down to the way the sweat pooled near his scent gland. 

Golden eyes watched with rapt interest as Hinata's chest heaved, struggling to get a deep breath in the pheromone soaked room. He took another step forward, deliberately slow as to not startle Hinata into running. But startle he did.

Kuroo's slow approach failed to calm Hinata. If anything, it only made the boy more nervous. He scooted further back with trembling limbs and fixed a weak glare on the ravenette. His heart beat rapidly beneath his ribs like a rabbits, terrified (and instinctually excited) by the Alpha's presence. 

"G-Get away!" His voice wobbled and came out softer than he had intended, only succeeding in making the redhead appear more weakened. This seemed to amuse Kuroo as he snorted, looking down at Hinata with narrowed gold eyes. 

A goading smirk rose on his lips as he suddenly picked up his pace, only stopping once his feet reached Hinata's own. 

The sight of the large Alpha looming over Hinata made him yelp, his apprehension quickly turning into fear. Kuroo was not here to help Hinata in the way he wanted him to. Kuroo was not going to call for one of Hinata's upperclassmen to get him home. Kuroo's intentions were... _Dark_ , based off of the hungry look in his eyes. 

Hinata needed to get out of there, _now_. His Omega whined at the thought, but he ignored it and leapt to his feet. His exhaustion became replaced by adrenaline. Turning on his heel away from the Alpha, Hinata bolted. (At least the one thing he had on his side was he speed.)

Or at least, that's what he thought. He only got a mere 10 feet before the Alpha sprung into action, seemingly excited by the prospect of chasing an Omega. Hinata could smell it in the air, heavy and heady and reeking of arousal. He _enjoyed_ chasing Hinata. He was reveling in Hinata's fear. God, he was _toying_ with him.

He was faster than Hinata ever could have expected.

Just as he was about to reach the door, he felt the heat and strength of a hand at his nape. Long fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and _yanked_ , the force of it making Hinata lose his footing and get pulled backwards.

He yelped as he was suddenly tossed to the ground on his back, wincing at the impact. Before he could even think of getting up, the Alpha was on top of him.

Kuroo's warm, large body completely engulfed Hinata's own smaller one, trapping him underneath a wall of hard muscle. 

He yipped at the suddenness of being underneath another, his eyes widening as he made eye contact with the captain. 

Kuroo stared down at Hinata, his golden eyes nearly covered in black from his engorged pupils. His breaths came out heavy from his excitement, washing over Hinata's face and making him flinch. His nostrils flared as he leaned in ever so slightly, taking in more of Hinata's scent.

"G-Get off!" Hinata wailed, writhing on the floor to try and roll away from the Alpha. 

Instantly, a large palm covered Hinata's shoulder and pinned him to the cold gymnasium floor, halting his movement. He whined at the pressure holding him down, his heart increasing its pace. Kuroo hummed and leaned down further, his nose nearly brushing Hinata's.

"You smell good," he cooed, "Even better than this morning." His breath tickled Hinata's neck, making him shiver.

Another relentless wave of heat flooded his system, ebbing away whatever adrenaline still remained in Shouyo's system. The feeling of weakness and sore muscles returned, reducing him to a puddle on the floor, pliant yet still resistant underneath the Alpha's grasp.

"S-stop," Hinata cried, trying and failing to jerk out of Kuroo's hold on him. He knew all his efforts of escape would be fruitless at this point, but he couldn't stop himself from struggling. Kuroo had him right where he wanted him, heated and feeble and unable to fight back.

The gazes he thought he had been imagining earlier today were clearly given to him for a reason. He hoped it wouldn't be true, yet here he is. Kuroo clearly had wanted Shouyo in the way most Alphas did; _underneath them_. 

"Shhh," Kuroo murmured, moving his head to press his nose against Hinata's scent gland and breath in. He groaned as he took in Hinata's sweet scent of clementines and lavender, which was all the more stronger due to his growing heat. 

"Why? Why me?" Hinata whimpered from underneath the black haired man, his eyes filling with tears and blurring his vision. The Alpha cooed in response, trying to calm Hinata down. 

"Hm? I wanted you the second I saw you, Hinata Shouyo. And now you'll be mine." Kuroo's voice grew raspy as he gazed up at the little redhead, his arousal becoming more prominent through his strengthening scent.

The heavy smell of coffee and amber wrapped around Hinata, weighing him down with its domineering nature. He writhed in response to the statement, his lips curling downwards.

Hinata felt something hot and hard press up against his thigh as Kuroo leaned down. Very quickly, he realized it was the hard length straining against Kuroo's shorts that he was feeling. Hinata let out something between keen and a whine, his distress being fought off by instinctual arousal. 

Another spurt of slick left his hole as his body reacted to the promise of an Alphan cock. Kuroo's nostrils immediately flared in response, sensing that Hinata's body was preparing itself. The heat in the room grew worse as Shouyo felt his fever increase.

He was fighting a losing battle, trying to stay conscious and sensible rather than desperate and keening. Only a few minutes longer and his heat would be in full swing, taking control of his body and mind. But there was nothing he could do about it now, trapped under a 200-something pound 6'2 Alpha.

Something hot and wet pressed against the junction of his neck and shoulder, dragging to the side until it met his oil-leaking scent gland. A huff of satisfaction left Kuroo, brushing against the flushed skin of Hinata's shoulder as he tasted the source of the Omega's pheromones.

Hinata yelped at the sensation as electricity shot down his spine. Something sharp suddenly dragged across the gland, causing his hips to buck upwards and meet Kuroo's torso. Kuroo chuckled, repeating the motion with his now lengthened canines. He relished in the way the Omega writhed and whined in response.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kuroo nibbled and licked his way up Shouyo's neck and across his jaw until he reached his trembling, plump lips. With a growl, Kuroo nipped at Shouyo's bottom lip before pressing his own downwards, kissing the Omega hungrily. It wasn't a surprise to him that Shouyo didn't kiss back, but he didn't care. He continued his ravenous assault of Hinata's mouth, licking and sucking as he pleased. 

He brought his hand up from the Omega's shoulder to cup his jaw, applying a sudden harsh pressure. In response, Hinata's jaw popped open just as intended. Kuroo immediately pushed his tongue inside, exploring his mouth like a man starved. He pulled away for air, his chest heaving as he peered down at Hinata's flush face. 

White passed over Shouyo's eyes in a flash as Kuroo suddenly whipped off his shirt, moving on to do the same for the redhead. Hinata's arms were noodles as Kuroo took off his clothing, leaving his front bare. His nipples peaked from being exposed to the cold air of the gym, drawing Kuroo's eyes downwards. 

The raven haired man hummed and leaned down, suddenly taking one of Shouyo's pert nipples in his mouth and nibbling. Hinata yelped and jerked his hips once more, gulping as his groin hit Kuroo's. A hand came up to play with Hinata's other nipple, tweaking it harshly and making him cry out again. 

Another gush of slick left Hinata from the stimulation, causing his shorts to grow impossibly wet and sticky. 

"What a good boy," Kuroo cooed as he took in the scent of Hinata's slick.

An intense wave of heat and fever overtook Hinata, making his head loll to the side. He felt his sensibilities slip away as the heat overpowered him. A ripple of panic shot through his body at the thought of losing all control, but it was too late for any of that to matter at this point.

As if sensing his increasing heat, Kuroo snarled and sat back on his heels. Reaching a hand down, he viciously tore off Hinata's slick soaked shorts along with his underwear to expose him to the cool air of the gym.

Hinata cried out in shock, moving to lock his knees together and shift to the side to hide himself. But Kuroo wasn't having it. 

Baring his teeth, the Alpha roughly placed his large palms on the insides of Hinata's knees and ripped them apart to expose him further. Hinata tried to buck away, but Kuroo's strong grip prevented him from moving.

For a moment, Kuroo didn't do anything. Hinata watched as the Alpha sat back on his heels, still holding onto Hinata's legs, and stared down at his slickened folds and small, Omegan cock. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Hinata's heat and slick arousal. His pupils expanded, and he finally leaned down towards Hinata's crotch.

Kuroo moved Hinata's legs until they pressed up against the boy's chest, exposing his hole even further. With a growl, Kuroo brought his mouth harshly down onto Hinata's cunt. He lapped at his folds, humming as he finally got a taste of the Omega's slick. 

Hinata _screamed_. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards, which only succeeded in making Kuroo's tongue brush against his clit. He gasped as a spark of pleasure shot down his spine, all the way down to his toes. 

This was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Touching himself alone during his previous heats was nothing compared to this. His body was begging him to just accept the pleasure and submit to the Alpha before him, and he was very close to going along with it. It just felt _good_ , to submit. To give in.

 _Alpha will take care of you_ , his inner Omega told him. Hinata whined at the thought. His blood was volcanic in his veins, setting his entire body on fire. A fire that could only be quenched by the Alpha before him.

Kuroo licked a stripe upwards and onto Hinata's reddened cock, then went back down to suckle at his clit. Hinata writhed in pleasure and clenched his fists, slowly giving up on fighting back.

The Alpha suddenly pulled away, hovering over the redhead for just a moment. Hinata whined at the loss of sensation, gyrating his hips to try and get some sort of friction back. Kuroo chuckled at the sight, quickly wiping excess slick and spit from his chin. 

"If only you could see yourself right now. So pretty and desperate, just for me." Kuroo growled, his voice thick with lust. Hinata snapped his eyes shut and whimpered.

The heat swirled in his gut and stretched, digging its claws into his whole body and dragging him further into its depths. His will to escape was ebbing away slowly, slowly, slowly— until it was _gone_. Hinata breathed in the scent of the Alpha behind him, musky and thick and curling around him warmly, and he gave in. 

Suddenly, he felt a finger press against his slickened hole and push inwards. Hinata cried out as one of the Alpha's long fingers pushed all the way in, before coming out slowly only to repeat the motion. Another finger was added in succession, stretching Shouyo's virgin hole just a little wider.

Hinata went limp under him, his breaths coming out in quick spurts. He let out breathy little moans as Kuroo picked up the pace, a lewd squelching sound filling the empty gymnasium. 

A third finger started poking at his entrance, slowly getting added to the two that were already inside him. The stretch became more painful, causing him to clench and jerk around the intrusions. 

Kuroo watched as Hinata's face scrunched up in a mix of pain and pleasure. He cooed down at the Omega and licked at his scent gland, attempting to ease his pain. He stilled his fingers for a moment to allow Hinata to adjust. Once his face went slack again, Kuroo began pumping. 

Hinata wriggled beneath him, whining as he felt something coiling and building within him. Kuroo suddenly became more aggressive once Hinata started making noise again. His pumps grew rough and fast as he moved his fingers inside Hinata.

"Such a tight little cunt. Can't wait to get my knot in you." Kuroo growled, baring his teeth as Hinata reopened his glazed eyes. At the sight of the imposing Alpha baring his teeth, he instinctively turned his head to bear his neck. Kuroo hummed in satisfaction, shoving his fingers as deep as they could go. 

He brushed up against something deep within Hinata, sparking intense waves of pleasure to rack his little body. Hinata keened, rocking his hips down on Kuroo's fingers to try and intensify the feeling. He felt his climax building as he continued his ministrations. 

Suddenly, the fingers left his body. Hinata whined in displeasure, frowning up at Kuroo. "P-Please," he whined needily. Kuroo cocked a brow, smirking.

"Please what? You need to tell me what you want." Kuroo purred, licking the slick off of his fingers. 

Hinata gulped, his flush deepening. He didn't want to say it. If he did, he knew he would be giving in completely. Yet as much as he didn't want to give in, his body _needed_ what Kuroo had to offer. The fire in his bones burned deeper as he thought about it.

" _Please_ ," he tried again, hoping Kuroo would give in first without having to make Shouyo say it. But Kuroo was unrelenting; his eyes darkened and his smirk deepened as he looked down at the little Omega. He wanted to hear it come from his mouth. He wanted him to want it.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is, little one." He murmured. 

Hinata whimpered. He had to say it. "I need your k-knot." 

Kuroo raised his brow further, leaning in. "What was that?"

Hinata whined again, not enjoying Kuroo's teasing. He felt more and more empty by the minute, his burning need to be filled taking over. "Your cock, please, _Alpha_!" 

With that, Kuroo was satisfied. He was quick to pull off his shorts and underwear, allowing his well endowed dick to spring free. 

Hinata's eyes widened. He knew Alphan dicks were supposed to be big, but there was no way _that_ was going to fit inside him. It was ridiculously large, and he could even see the dormant knot laying in wait at its base.

Sensing Hinata's distress, Kuroo rumbled a deep purr from within his chest. The sound soothed something deep within Hinata's mind, allowing his body to relax once more.

The second Hinata had calmed again, Kuroo roughly grappled Hinata's hips and flipped him over until he was on his knees. Startled, Hinata tried to roll back over only to have a hand wrap around the back of his neck and press into the dormant pressure points hidden there. 

Instantly, Hinata felt his body go limp against his will. It was something he recalled learning about in biology a few years ago; the pressure points on the back of an Omega's neck which, when used, forced one's body to relax completely. It was something that was often taken advantage of by many ill intentioned Alphas. Hinata never expected it to be used against him, considering it was rather rare in modern days.

His face was pressed further into the gym floor as Kuroo adjusted Hinata's legs, until he was fully exposed and forced into presenting for the Alpha. Hinata was completely at the mercy of Kuroo's strength in this position, forced to take whatever he would be receiving. It was a position meant for the complete and utter domination of an Omega; and he _wanted it_. He wanted to be mounted, he wanted to be bred like a bitch, he _wanted to be claimed_.

He whimpered as he felt the thick head of Kuroo's cock press against his entrance, demanding that he make space for him. "So fucking wet for me." Kuroo hissed, moving his hands to wrap around Hinata's plush hips. 

He let out a cry as Kuroo started to push in, stretching him to the extreme. As he continued going deeper, Hinata writhed beneath him with soft gasps and whines. The burning pain of being stretched so far was thankfully dulled by his overwhelming heat, but it was still intense nonetheless.

It almost felt as if it was never going to stop, until it did. Kuroo finally bottomed out with a deep groan, keeping a vice grip on Hinata's hips as he felt him twitch and pulse around his cock. 

It looked almost unreal to Kuroo, for him to even fit inside this small creature. He was at least double the redhead's size, caging him in so easily beneath him, and yet he was taking him so well. Like he was made for it. Kuroo growled at the thought, watching the boy's hands twitch as they rested near his bowed head. 

He kept his sharp gaze on Hinata's face as he pulled back, before slamming back in with one sharp thrust. He was enthralled by the way Hinata cried out, drool slipping past his open lips and rolling onto the cold floor. His hands tightened, nearly causing his fingers to meet around the redhead's tiny waist. 

Hinata's chest rose and fell with harsh breaths, trying to get more air into overused lungs. In his head-muddled mind, he felt sated; happy. This was what he wanted, right? What he needed? Hinata didn't know at this point. He whined as Kuroo pulled back out, only to thrust harshly inside once more. As good as it felt, something was missing. Hinata needed _more more more—_

" _P-Pleaaaase_ ," Hinata moaned, clawing at the gymnasium floor. He really wasn't even sure what he was asking Kuroo to do, but he knew he wanted him to do _something_. Kuroo seemed to understand the plea, and granted his wishes.

The pace kicked up rather quickly once Kuroo adjusted his grip. He went from slow thrusts to quick, sharp pistoning. He worked like a well oiled machine as he drilled into Hinata, leaning over the boy and panting over his spine. 

Hinata wailed at the sensation, feeling Kuroo brush up against a bundle of nerves in the deepest parts of himself. Garbled moans left his spit-slicked lips, unabashed and not afraid of being heard by and passerbyers.

The thought of being seen like this made Hinata's heart jump, but not in the way he expected. It was _exciting_ , imagining one of Hinata's teammates walking in on him being dominated. 

Kuroo continued hitting deeper, _harder_ , using all of his energy to completely wreck Hinata until he was knotted underneath him. His Alpha was ecstatic, having been watching and wanting the little Omega ever since he first laid eyes on him.

He had seen Hinata at his best, strong and energetic and being one step ahead of Kuroo at every step, but now here he was. A drooling, crying mess on the floor beneath him, taking whatever was given to him without complaint. Pliant and soft, this was something Kuroo wanted to remember forever. He wanted to be the only one to see Hinata like this; he would go to any lengths to ensure the Omega was his and his alone.

Every thrust has Hinata gasping for breath, squirming and looking for purchase on the gym floorboards to try and ground himself. Zaps of pleasure raced throughout his body, bringing relief to the heavy heat fogging his mind. 

The tempo Kuroo had worked up to was furious and punishing, and it was sure to leave dark bruises by tomorrow. Hinata could feel the Alpha's muscles flexing as his fingers tightened across his hips, drawing him closer to meet each hard thrust. 

Kuroo growled above him as he leaned down, the rumbling of his chest tickling Hinata's bare back. He gasped as Kuroo began bearing his weight down on the Omega, forcing him down and down and _down_ until he was laying flat against the floor. Kuroo lay down on top of him, and Hinata found the heavy weight pressing down on him somehow comforting. 

Kuroo removed his grip and paused his thrusts, drawing a needy whine from Hinata's throat. Kuroo hushed him, moving one hand to rest at the redhead's waist and the other to slowly wrap around his tiny throat.

Hinata gasped in surprise as the large hand completely engulfed his neck, the Alpha's fingers gently pressing inwards. He continued his thrusts slowly at first as he tilted his head to watch Hinata's expressions. 

Kuroo was captivated as his face twisted into a pleasure-tortured expression, before a sharp whine left his throat and vibrated Kuroo's hand. The Alpha hummed and continued his slow ministrations, enjoying the tortured look on Hinata's face as he tried to wriggle beneath him to gain more friction.

" _Please_!" Hinata cried, tears breaking past his waterline to stream into his open mouth. Kuroo chuckled from above him, his hot breath tickling the hairs on the back of Hinata's neck. 

"Please what?" He hummed, taking in the way Hinata's brows furrowed with frustration. 

Hinata whined again, still trying to squirm beneath him. Kuroo tutted, before squeezing his hand around Hinata's neck harshly and holding his grip. Hinata sputtered in shock, his mouth gaping like a fish as he tried and failed to breath in. 

After another moment of watching Hinata's surprised expressions, Kuroo loosened his grip to allow the redhead to breath again. 

"You're going to need to use words, Hinata." He purred, narrowing his golden eyes down at the squirming Omega. 

When another moment passed and Hinata refused to answer, Kuroo snapped. A sharp growl tore through his throat and he tightened his grip once more, watching the Omega sputter and gasp. 

" ** _SPEAK._** " Kuroo snarled, watching as Hinata's entire body froze in shock as he processed the Command. His hazel brown eyes glazed over as he realized his orders, completely relaxing under Kuroo's domineering grip.

He swiftly let go of the Omega's neck, moving to rub circles around the base of his nape to calm him. 

"Now what do you say, Omega?" Kuroo hummed, raising a brow. Snot and tears rolled down Hinata's face as he caught his breath, preparing to answer.

"K-Knot, Alpha. I want your knot, _please please please—"_ Hinata whined with a garbled, shaky voice.

Kuroo purred, pleased with the answer. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Hinata's nape, before propping up on his elbows and thrusting back in with all his power. Hinata wailed and jolted underneath him, feeling the Alpha's cock buried deep inside him.

His furious, punishing pace continued as he slammed back into the redhead, relishing in his jumbled moans and gasps. "Such a good little Omega, aren't you?" 

An answering whine followed the phrase, Hinata bucking backwards to meet Kuroo's thrusts. He could feel a hot coil building in his groin, just waiting to burst as Kuroo continued pounding into him and hitting his bundle of nerves. 

Hinata felt the telltale swelling of a knot at the base of Kuroo's dick, slipping in and out of him with ease as it grew in size. The Alpha snarled from above him, hammering in and out furiously as if he would never get the chance to be near the Omega again. The knot started expanding, becoming less easy to slip in and out of Hinata's abused hole. 

Slick began gushing from Hinata's cunt as his body prepared to take the larger Alpha's knot. He moaned into the liquid covered floor as he felt Kuroo's pace slow to accommodate the knot forming at his base. More tears slipped down Hinata's face as he felt his hole stretch impossibly wide around Kuroo, his mind hazy with pleasure. 

The pleasure built and built, drawing more heat and sweat to Hinata's pale skin as Kuroo thrust forward, forcing his growing knot into him. 

Kuroo suddenly bore his weight back down onto the redhead, his pupils blown wide as he nuzzled his nose into Hinata's scent gland. He felt his knot swell to an impossible size as he slipped out for the last time, ready to burst inside Hinata's womb. 

Hinata heard the snarl before he felt the fully formed knot, pressing firmly at his entrance and struggling to go inside. With one final cant of Kuroo's hips, the knot was forced inside. 

Hinata _wailed_ as he felt himself get stretched to unfeasible lengths. His breath was taken away as Kuroo thrust forward as far as he could go, growling all the while. His hole fluttered and locked around Kuroo as he felt ropes of hot cum stain his insides, locked in by the swelling at the base of the Alpha's cock and forced to find purchase in the wet womb they resided in. 

His orgasm hit him suddenly and harshly, making his hips snap upwards from the shock of it. His mouth opened in a silent cry as his entire body clenched, soon followed by tremors as the pleasure racked his body. His muscles seized from the force of it, hot and vibrating and so so so _relieving_. He felt warm and satisfied as he came down from his high, his exhausted limbs falling limp as he accepted the full weight of the Alpha on top of him.

He nearly slipped into a state of unconsciousness afterwards, hardly aware of the satisfied rumbles coming from above him or the rocking of Kuroo's hips as he rode out his knot.

It was only when he felt sudden licking at his nape where his scent glands resided that he came back to the world. Confused and tired, still floating from the aftermath of his orgasm, Hinata wanted to push away Kuroo's tongue. He was overstimulated and exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to relax after having his heat dealt with.

But relaxing was not in Kuroo's agenda, unbeknownst to Hinata. It happened so fast, Hinata barely even had the time to realize what the Alpha was planning before it was too late. 

The lapping at his scent gland turned into suckling, until suddenly he felt sharp pricks of teeth grazing across the sensitive skin. Hinata flinched beneath him, whining in displeasure from the sensation. Kuroo only seemed to be amused by it. 

The prickling of teeth soon grew harsher, suckling turning into nibbling and nibbling turning into—

Kuroo's jaw suddenly opened so that his top canines rested perfectly above the pulsing scent gland. A deep growl left Kuroo's chest and shook Hinata to his very core, making his blood run cold. He turned his head just the slightest to catch a glimpse of the Alpha's face.

His eyes opened in horror as he took in the predatory look on Kuroo's face, his golden eyes nearly swallowed by the black expanses of his pupils. Kuroo growled once more, a _warning_ , before it happened.

"W-Wait, NO—"

Hinata was too late; there was nothing he could do as he felt the sharp canines bear down into his neck, using such an immense force that it broke skin. He felt the teeth digging into his scent glands, drawing blood, going deeper, harder, _further_ until—

Kuroo's teeth rested there for a moment, buried deep inside Hinata's scent gland. Hinata's entire body tensed as he gasped, electricity zipping down his spine as he felt a bond begin to form. Pleasure suddenly racked his small body as he shook beneath the Alpha, hot coils building in his groin until—

Hinata cried out as he suddenly orgasmed for the second time, his pleasure mounting as he felt Kuroo's teeth dig a little deeper. His body shook with exhausted tremors as he came down, his eyes wide with shock and horror at his new situation.

He was marked. Claimed. _Owned_ , by Kuroo Tetsuro. 

"You're finally mine," Kuroo snarled from above him, his hand slipping under Hinata to rest at his bloated stomach. His satisfied growls shook Hinata to the core. He could feel the inklings of Kuroo's pleased emotions slipping through the bond, making the reality of his situation fully settle onto him.

Exhaustion washed over Hinata as his pleasure ended, replaced with weariness and fatigue. The remaining haze of his heat took over his brain, forcing him to go fully limp under the Alpha. His eyes grew foggy before they slipped shut, drawing him into a deep state of unconsciousness.

Kuroo's pleased grumbles continued as he waited out the knot, removing his teeth from Hinata's bloodied neck. He lapped at the wound and used his other hand to rub lazy circles on Hinata's back, satisfied that he finally had what he wanted. He let Hinata fall asleep as he waited, moving onto his side and allowing the boy to nestle backwards into his chest with slow breaths. 

There was no going back; not now, not ever. And Kuroo definitely never wanted to go back.

Now, Hinata Shouyo was his and his alone. 


End file.
